Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for providing user commands to an electronic processor and related processor program and electronic circuit.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic processor essentially consists of a processor, memory and a user interface. Typically, the interface output device is a screen and the user interface input device is a keyboard, i.e. an alphanumerical input device. Almost always, there is a second user interface device dedicated to the “cursor (graphic)” and to its movement on the screen, i.e. a graphic input device; often, this graphic device is a “mouse”; in the case of portable electronic processors (“laptops”), this graphic device is a “touchpad” or a “pointing stick”.
Currently, the use of “tablets” is rapidly becoming increasingly widespread; in these devices the screen, which is of “touchscreen” type, acts both as user interface output device and as alphanumerical and graphic user interface input device.
Moreover, as known, there are many electronic devices that integrate electronic processors adapted to interact with their users; this is the case, for example, of “smart phones”.